KHR Drabbles
by RoseKey
Summary: A collection of KHR stories.
1. Ben Millifore: Chapter 1

**Star Wars: the Millifore Sky**  
** Summary: Obi-Wan gets the Mare ring. Stormy!Ventress**

_"General Kenobi?" Two of the mysterious pink-haired women asked._

_Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow, throwing a questioning look. The Force wasn't warning of danger. It was acting decidedly odd about the strangers. "Yes. And you are?"_

_"We are the Cervello. Neutral judges of the Underworld."_

_"Criminals?" Kenobi asked. Unnerved at the silence of the Force._

_"By association only. We are the impartial observers, called to mediate in situations where conflict is undesirable. Such as inheritance matters."_

_"So... Why are you showing yourself to a Jedi?"_

_One of them took out a ring. "You have been chosen to lead the Gesso Famigila."_

_The ring flashed orange, in her hand._

_And Obi-Wan immediately was bombarded with images._

_Gesso Famigila. Renamed Millifore in times of crisis, as a way to consolidate power. Syndicate native to the planet of Neo Italia. Part of the Trinestte, or one of the Three Great Skies. Politically associated with the Vongola, and loosely aligned with the Vongola Alliance. Yuni and Tsuna would be his closest allies, and friends._

_Their territory has been expanded to 3% of the Outer-rim. But with a little effort, the percentage could raise to 10%. Not the biggest range, but they could easily make that up with pure political power, via blackmail or not. They had ran afoul Black Sun, in the past. The Syndicate had long since learned doing battle with Vongola costs way more than it was worth, and their peace-treaty was firmly inplace years later. That didn't mean the Black Sun didn't make subtle digs in ways the Vongola wouldn't consider worthy of a war._

_He was being asked to be the Mare Sky. One-third of the Tri-ne-sette. A system that held up 7% of the Republic. Trillions of sentients owed the system their lives. He would be sacrificing his sanity, to support the insanity-inducing Mare Ring. More mind-bending visions than any Jedi could safely handle. Luckily, it wouldn't be quite as bad as the previous holders, given the current limit of only ten-worlds unless he deliberately pressed for more. Which he would, at some point or another._

_Then he would lose his mind, as millions of minds blend into one, showing every different way life can turn out, and why. The Trinesette wouldn't just be an obligation, it would be a duty. His life would no longer be his own, but the Tri-ne-sette's and his Famigila's. He would become close to at least six people, that would share the responsibilities._

_He couldn't reject their offer. The Cervello would just continue to press the matter until they were sure Obi-Wan wouldn't change his mind. Then dodging assassination attempts. One would, eventually succeed, and the ring would have to chose someone else. Who wouldn't have the time to get comfortable. They would have to take control early, or severely damage the Gesso. If said person didn't get assassinated themselves, leading to an even more desperate Famgila and ring._

_He could take the ring, and tell the Jedi. The Jedi would be in ruins within a year, in the name of preserving Omerta._

_Or, he could accept the ring, the Syndicate, and everything else involved. Anakin was his most likely Element, but that wasn't absolute._

**Present Day**

Obi-Wan Kenobi, currently known as Ben Millifore, followed the droid through the crowd.

This. This was an insult. His flames bristled with agitation.

For one, the obvious human-trafficking. Which was completely unethical, and against Republic policies, but as this was a meeting between criminal Syndicates, that could be overlooked. Or, had to be overlooked, for the stability of the Alliance. However, it wasn't like the Black Sun was unaware of Vongola policies, or at least they shouldn't. Two, this was bragging, some sort of power-play. Because only the Hutts gave ambassadors a tour through their... merchandise... before an important meeting.

The insult of doing such a thing to a member of Vongola Alliance...

Outwardly, Obi-Wan was as calm as ever. As a Jedi or a General (not that the Syndicate should be aware of either). Inside, an orange and blue fire, twinged with green swirled unendingly.

The orange of Sky, was almost still, but moving, swirling, clumsily-stiffly, with unease. The blue-green pulsing with agitation, and indignation. A direct contrast to how his Sky synced with his Force Signature

Actually, he had noticed his Sky and the Force usually got along. Unless other Elements were involved, then the Sky tinted with primal possessiveness and zeal. Throwing the Force out of whatever alliance the two forces naturally had.

There was, the ever present memories of the Alternate-Time-Lines. That were a constant, ever since Obi-Wan was given the Mare Ring. Always, always, ten versions, close enough to his dimension to be useful. Which ten, depended on whatever he was focused on. Kawahira had explained that it was supposed to give the best overview. One out of ten, the insult was accidental. Clinical error. Sixty percent, this was deliberate grandstanding. Someone trying to sabotage Black Sun's and Vongola's relationship, three out of ten chance. It wasn't like relations were that close to begin with.

Suddenly, his Flames and Force Presence caught on something... and stilled... The Force pulsing in alarm, as his Flames flared, almost thrashing... Leaving Kenobi to try and bite down the sudden rise of rage and fear that filled him.

Sky/the Force agreed on the need to wait, just a little longer. Act normal, play along, until he was a little closer. Close enough to **Rage**.

To **hold on**, so tightly. And **never**, ever, **let go**.

Obi-Wan shuddered. It was never a good sign, when his Flames whispered so possessively, like that.

He almost wasn't surprised, when he stopped infrount of Anakin.

Immediately recognizing his Padawan's Force Presence, shining like the sun. Even dull, distorted and unfocused as it was, through the tell-tale signs of Force-Suppression. Most probably from the collar, around his neck.

The way His Sky curled around Anakin's Storm, with soft whispers. Assuring the lost element not to worry, they would help. The way His Lightning-Rain wrapped around Anakin's Sky, reverently. The telling thunder, as gentle rain turned into a fierce downpour. The gentle, unending dance of a Sky and it's chosen Elements, as they fell into Harmony.

Those blue, bright eyes of his dearest, lit up with defiance. Then melted into recognition and shock.

"Anakin." Obi-Wan whispered. The feeling of Harmony clicking into place. And he knew, without a doubt, he was Anakin's, and Anakin was His.

"Oh, you recognize the Hero Without Fear." Their self-important Host said, finally deciding to show himself in order to brag.

Obi-Wan's vision went orange. As he erupted in Flames.

OOO

"Wow." His assistant said, looking at the Black Sun representative with a smirk.

The Millifore's current De'facto second-in-command, and alternate Byakuran said. Under the alias Marshmallow.

Oh, good. He had found Obi-Wan. And was currently watching Kenobi's vengeance with disturbing glee.

"What?" Obi-Wan asked, suddenly dragged out of his Rage.

It was an unsettling feeling. His Flames still wanted to pulverize this-this Trash who dared attack what was his. Who didn't even deserve to lick the dirt off Anakin's shoes.

_**Threat**! Heretic! **Destroy** them for touching My **Storm**!_

"You threw him into Discord." Then, at Obi-Wan's questioning look, clarified. "Or, as Jedi would say, convinced his Force-Presence to turn on itself."

"They hurt Anakin." The Mare Sky repeated, his Flames visibly pulsing at the memory.

This time, Anakin threw Obi-Wan a worried-and uncomfortable look. Well, the Flames would give anyone pause.

Not to mention the dramatic personality shifts. But, the assistant had learned that was just par-the-course, with Kenobi. Well, the Mare ringed Kenobi (and Flames, but that was a given).

"Well, it's not like Black Sun are aware of Flames." Marshmallow mused. "Or they would know better than to patronize a Great Sky."

"This will be a problem." Obi-Wan realized. Or remembered. Because there was a reason he'd been patient instead of leaving once it the 'tour' started.

"I'm sure they won't be able to pin the blame on us." Marshmallow assured him. "And if they do, just be sure to make it clear it was revenge for their hospitality."

"And the treaty?"

"The Black Sun suffered just as much from the hostilities as we did. If they chose to go to war again, that's their problem."

"Didn't you start a war over marshmallows?" Kenobi retort, irritably.

"That was justifiable! I'd have never been able to buy their delectable delishesness without worrying about poison, again!" Marshmallow defended with a whine.

Still, the Futures weren't bad. Seven out of ten, the incident would be dismissed. Half, they found out the Millifore Ambassador was responsible, but not how. Their was a chance of a vindictive relative trying for the offensive, but only in two of the futures.

Irritating that Byakuran would just dismiss diplomacy.

"Listen, Obi-kun." Anakin recovered enough to snort at the horrific nickname. "We would all love to solve our problems peacefully-well, you, Tsu-kun, and Yuni, anyway."

Because Xanxus wouldn't care, provided that it wouldn't leave the family vulnerable.

"I should have better control of myself." Obi-wan told himself. An Byakuran peripherally.

"Flame users kill people, it's a fact of life." Byakuran explained dryly. Maybe some day that lesson would sink in.

"I opened myself up to the Darkside."

"Flames don't work that way."

Partly, it depended on how the Force interacted with Flames. One-tenth of the time Flames were a way of using the Force that didn't require midi-chlorian. Fifty percent Flames were drawing the Force from inside the person, so the Darkside couldn't effect them because it was an outside influence. Two out of ten, it was another Force altogether.

"Which is it?"

"Flames are inside, the Darkside is an outside influence."

"Still..."

"No buts, he deserved it for messing with your Element." Byakuran argued.

"Element? I am not dragging Anakin into this."

"He already is. Do you think he won't care if you die? If Mare's gift drives you insane?"

Anakin looked started at that. "Wait? Whats this Mare? Did Obi-Wan just-"

"Well, as much as I'd love to explain to you." Byakuran started cheerfully. "Obi-kun's gonna crush soon, so we better leave."

"Crash?"

"But don't worry. Feral or not, he's not going to kill you."


	2. Death of a Sunny-Rain: Chapter 1

**KHR Crossovers**

**The Death of a Sunny Rain/ How Qui-Gon would be a horrible Guardian (Phantom Menace)**  
** Summary: Two Jedi are trying not to think of Bandomeer, as once again, their Flames react in unhealthy ways. Anakin is a Sky, with Sun and Storm secondaries. A Sky Jinn's Sunny-Rain really likes. Subtly insulting Obi's Flames, who have been courting Jinn's for years, only to end up with a brittle half-bond. Waiting for years, to be accepted by its chosen Rain was one thing, said Rain choosing another Sky in mid-court is quite another. A rival Sky, that's already strong, and makes its Sky tense, and bristle with the inherit challenge.**

**Notes: This chapter relies heavily on KHR fanon, specifically, Flames interactions. May come across as a little strong. It is, basically Star Wars, (mostly) cannon events from the Flames perspective. **

"Are we to board?" Obi-Wan softly asked.

Beneath Sith or Jedi awarenss. Inside and out of sight, a flame burned softly as he spoke.

An orange fire, with green and blue stripes and swirls. As if some odd trick of the light, even though no light should be affecting a fire that could only be felt, not seen. Warm, and welcoming. Bigger than life, and almost otherworldly, like the Sky.

Yet, it simmered with a sense of naturalness, with the serenity and peace of a Jedi. Even as it whirled and zapped, and crackling like Lightning. Strong, and fast, and undeterred. With the ever present, undercurrent of a soft, of a calming blue. That pattered like drops of Rain. Smelling of homemade cookies, and ozone. That felt like a friendly hug, and gentle rain showers.

Like all Flames, they whispered and sang. Promising acceptance, and peace, and so many, many things. That could not be named, or stated only felt in words that aren't quite words. As they invited others into the dance of **_Harmony_**. That pulled at ones instincts, at ones thoughts, in a way only a Flame-active, and Aware could truly understand. Because, who could understand the feeling, of cravings not understood slamming in your mind? That didn't make sense, couldn't be explained, only felt.

The desire an Element for a **_Sky_**, or a Sky for an Element. Strong, and incessant, and natural, and inhuman. Singing and rippling with feeling, with thoughts. Want. Want. Want.

There was danger ahead, the Flames knew. They felt, in their core, even as they whispered to the human that was both **Them** and not. They twisted with worry at an unseen threat. Shifting, swirling around, in some facsimile of uneasy pacing, as they sang. Their soft, yet uneasy song.

_Do we go, My **Rain**?_

"The viceroy will meet us." Qui-Gon said, with a nod.

Yet, underneath the human, was also a collection of Flames. A bright, yellow fire, streaked with blue, that was the older Jedi. Twinkling and shinning, glimmering bright with the vibrancy of the now, of the Living Force. The twisted and ebbed flow, that swirled lazing like a cat. Like the sun shining on the wet grass after a summers Rain.

It reached out. Nuzzling the other flame, and wrapping itself inside, with some sort of inverse hug. Not quite the vastness of the orange, but almost as strong, in its own way. As it slowly pressed against the Orange-green-blue, in a dance of Blue and Orange, that seemed so natural and so permanent. Welcoming itself within the other orange folds, and twirling against the blue-green.

_My lead, My **Sky**._ The Rain called, as it showed it's Sky their love and thankfulness. Chiming with fondness, and crackling with amusement.

"Why Naboo, do you think, my young Apprentice? Why blockade this particular planet, when there are so many to choose from, most larger and more likely to feel the effects of such an action?" Qui-Gon questioned.

_What worries you, My **Sky**?_ The Sunny-Rain asked, concerned but undaunted. It did not see any reason to fear. There was no threat.

Obi-Wan was silent, thinking. Even as his Flames called out. Shaking with worry, and agitation, even as they leaned into the Yellow-Blue Flames. Withering, as they motioned for comfort._ Do you feel it, my **Rain**? There's danger ahead._

They were in the process of searched around the ship. Spreading themselves far outside their humans body, with the vastness of _**Sky**_. Incessantly showering, and searching every crack, every previous, within its reach, to no avail. The only reason the Flames were not panicked, was because of prior experience.

_Where? Where is it, My **Rain**? Why is it so cold? Why is it here? Why do I feel this, My **Rain**?_

_Its fine, My **Sky**._ The yellow-blue whispered. Weaving in and out of the amber Flames, teasingly, as they seamlessly tangled and entwined. The Orange eager, hesitating only in concern. The Blue slow, but steady.

Qui-Gon hesitated, for a moment, thinking on the matter. "Come, let's be off."

The Blue-yellow flames drifted closer, within the orange. As they once again entered the dance of Harmony. The bond, that been slowly growing, stronger and more steady, as the years passed, subtly gained one more thread. It was an unusually long courtship, between a **Sky** and it chosen **Guardian/Element/Something**. That sometimes caused the Flames to swirl agitating, out of pure frustration and desire to claim it's **Rain**.

Even now, it was nowhere near finished. The Sunny-Rain flinching at an odd moment, and drawing away. Hesitating, at their closeness, and twitching uneasily. The subtle fray, of a broken almost-Sky, spewing its poison, and trying to taint their **Harmony**.

Still, the Sky understood and accepted, its **Rain's** hesitancy to commit. Was willing to wait until they both were comfortable. The slight twinge of fear, that had been slowly fading, as years passed. It had seen their **Rain's** twining with the **Night-Sky**, a lovingly embrace, even as the human part, the sentient part raged.

Had tried to kill it's **Chosen-Element**.

The Rain-Sun had flinched at the malice, the hate, and ranging of Flames, even as it leaned into the twisted black-orange. Flames shifting, shivering in want, and pain. Trust issues were warranted.

The **Sky** was willing to wait. Accepted it, even. Even as the Sky wilted, at its **Rains** distress. The twisted, with that unnatural twist, with the longing of **Harmony**, that was almost there, but just out of reach. A need that couldn't be denied, that only a Flame-Active was capable of. The **WANT-WANT-WANT** of **Home**, of **Harmony**, of companionship, and family, and so, so much more.

To **hold on**-and **never**-ever **let ago**.

Eventually, the corrupted dance of **Harmony** had broken. As **Rejection** started, and the **Lightning-Sky** proved their power and Harmony.

Had proven their superiority, over their **rival**. Their resolve, to **claim** their **Rain**. Their power to **keep them safe, and sound, and Theirs**.

As if a broken **Night-Sky** could ever truly hold on to it's **Elements**.

"I hope your honored sirs will be comfortable here." The protocol droid, TC-14 stated. "My Master will be with you shortly."

Orange flames cringed, as they accidently touched the metal, in their desire to search the ship. Unfeeling metal, that acted like it was sentient, but held no fire, no emotion of its own. This was why it tried to avoid metal-people. Regular technology was fine, but something about technology that imitated life... So creepy. It sent shivers of unease across the flames.

Yellow-Blue Flames bristled, shifting into a protective embrace. As much as was possible for a non-Sky, and the Sunny-Rain. Possessively curling around their **Sky**, like a python. Defensively rearing up, as if to strike.

They didn't have the wide breath, and agility of Sky. Still, they would protect their **Intended Sky**.

**Stay away!** They hissed at the metallic-unlife. As their **Sky** quivered into their hold.

Qui-Gon watched the droid leave, then joined Obi-Wan at the window.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Obi-Wan said.

_Dangers near. Somewhere. Why can't we find it?!_ The Flames asked, desperately. Thankful the fire-less metal-beings had left, but unable to let go of the feeling that nagged at his Flames.

_Be calm, My **Sky**._ The Rainy-Sun soothed. Qui-Gon shook his head. "I don't sense anything."

"It's not here, Master. Its not the mission. Its something... elsewhere. Something elusive..."

_I am here, My **Sky**._ The Flames reassured, as the other Jedi put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't center on your anxiety, Obi-Wan. Keep your concentration on the here and now, where it belongs."

"Master Yoda says I should be mindful of the future-"

"But not at the expense of the present." Qui-Gon waited until his Apprentice was looking at him. "Be mindful of the living Force, my young Padawan."

His Rainy Flames, however, said a different story to the cold, harsh words and indifferent appearance. They caressed the orange, as they deepened into the entwine. Allowing the **Sky** to draw them deeper, ever deeper into themselves. Those brilliant, lovely orange flames. Gently affirming themselves of the **Sky's** presence, of their care, as they whispered. _Think of me, My **Sky**. I cannot lose another, My **Sky**._

The Orange almost danced. Filling its chosen Guardian with its gentle warmth, with every brush of Flame against Flame. Singing of joy, and love, with only a slight tint of fear. Rejoicing with their **Rain's** affections. Even as they still shifted in agitation at something unseen.

This was their Rain! Their chosen! They had chosen those Flames, before all others. Had **WantedWantedWanted**, so badly. Their Rain cared. So much!

_I will, My **Rain**._

Yellow-Blue purred.

"Yes, Master." Obi-Wan managed a hesitant smile. "How do you think the viceroy will deal with the chancellors demands?"

Qui-Gon shrugged. "These people are cowards. They will not be hard to persuade. Negotiations will be short."

OOO

"I sense an unusual amount of maneuvering for something as trivial as this trade dispute." Qui-Gon jinn said, to Obi-Wan. Not long later.

_Somethings wrong, My **Sky**._ Blue-yellow Flames whispered. Shifting with slight agitation, that was not quite concerned yet, but was certainly on its way.

The Sky paused, churning with thoughtful consideration.

"Perhaps-"

An explosion rocked the room.

"What happened?" Obi-Wan asked quickly.

D_anger! Danger, my **Rain**!_ The flames cried out. _My **Rain**, do you see it?_

Qui-Gon hesitated. Reaching out, deep within himself, and within the Force. "They've destroyed our ship."

_I'll take care of it, My **Sky**._ The Rain whispered. Guiding their **Sky** behind them, away from the danger. A steady shield, even as their Flames merged into one to combine their search. Scowered over the room as one, just as their human selves did in the Force. It took moments for them to notice the hissing, from the vents.

_There. Danger._ The Blue-yellow Flames noted, with a hiss. Curling possessively, protectively around their intended **Sky**.

"Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon's eyes took on a blue, almost fiery tint. "Dioxide."

The Padawan nodded, with a smile. "I'd say this mission is passed negotiation stage."

Even as his Flames calmed, into a more sedate swirling, now that the danger was obvious. Churning with relief, and triumph, and wonder. _Their nothing, My **Intended Rain**._

_As always, My **Sky**._

OOO

Qui-Gon chipped away at the doors, with his lightsaber. His fire flaring hotter, with ever slash, as his determination grew.

Then, the Flames noticed the droids. Immediately thrashing with rage, against the Flame-void of the metallic-creatures, uselessly.

"Master!" Obi-Wan yelled. "Destroyer droids!"

_Threat, My **Rain**! Threat!_

OOO

"Battle droids." Qui-Gon said softly, with surprise. Yellow-blue flames swirling in dismay.

"It's an invasion army." Obi-Wan said.

"It's an odd play for the Federation," Qui-Gon observed. "We've got to warn Naboo and contact the Chancellor."

_With you, My **Rain**._ Obi-Wan nodded. "You were right about one thing, Master. Negotiations were short."

Qui-Gon smiled. _Yes, My **Sky**._

He would never say those words. Even as they were right on the Jedi's lips, on the tips of his Flames, so constantly. Just three, so simple, natural words.

That weren't human. That were strange, and foreign to a humans lips. That represented a concept Jedi would deny, if they knew it was there.

"Let's split up. Stow aboard separate ships, and meet down on the planet."

OOO

Qui-Gon Jinn stepped forward. "Are you Queen Amidala of the Naboo?"

Yellow-blue Flames rushed her, then ran back to their human. Questioningly surging against the stranger, then retreating.

_Who are you? _They whisper. Uncaring, and rude. _Who are you?_

The Queen hesitated. "Who are you?"

Even as the merky, almost colorless (or at least indistinguishable) flames of an Unactive, shiifted around uneasily, inside her. Even with the wierd mix of slow and jerky. The low, almost soundless song of worry, and alarm, tinged with fear and protectiveness. Even as they shifted away from the rushing Flames.

Not different than anyone else's in the Queen's entourage. With the exceptions of the security personal, and one of the handmaidens.

The Yellow-blue slowly calmed, at the Queen's Flames, as they tried to jerk away from his. With the sloppy, muted movements of an **UnActive** Flame. Weak, slow, irrevelent, easily overpowered. No **Will**.

_No threat._ They scoffed, dismissing the colorless-Flame, and then moving on to the next one.

The Queen was surronded by handmaidens, as well as security. All but one handmaiden, were colorless, twitching and cowering before its Fire. No more a threat than the Queen.

The security's **Fire** bristled, indignantly, trying to wrap themselves around the noncombat, protectively. Still, they churned, uneasily, knowing they wouldn't be able to resist the Yellow-Blue.

That if the Sunny-Rain chose, they would fall before their **Will**.

A few of them were close to **Alighting** their fire. To breaching the gap from Colorless **Unactive**, to **Active**. Which was common for fighters. Still, the jump hadn't been done yet. So they twisted away from his Flames, cowering before their Might.

The orange twisted in empathy and agitation, but stayed still.

_Is this necessary, My **Rain**?_ It asked, uneasily. Not quite feeling the message of the Sunny-Rain and Colorless' song, through the safe, secure blanket of **Harmony**, between a **Rain** and **Sky**, that even now, held him firm.

The **Sky** would never feel threatened by it's **Rain**. Could never.

Still, they could feel the Colorless' fear. To some extent, could hear the inherit threat and indifference. Even if most of the message was lost between the void of the Non-Flames, between Flames.

_Of course, My_ **Sky**. The Rainy-Sun comforted. Wrapping around the Sky, in a way that would dampen it's senses. Shielding it's actions further from view.

Then the Sunny Rain reached the last handmaiden, Padme... and shuddered. None were quite so catching as this one. That was definitely **Active**, but not **Useful**. Blue, yellow, green, red, and two different shades purples, all bunched together, like a colorful weave, and streaked with purple (one shade-Cloud). Sending shivers of unease and alarm. It felt wrong, to the Yellow-blue. Repulsing, disgusting. Dangerous (not threatening exactly, but...).

**Wrong**. It whispered to her Flames. Low, and dangerous. **Twisted. Evil. Abomination. Leave us!**

"Ambassadors from the supreme chancellor." The Master Jedi said. "We seek an audience with you, Your Highness."

Then resolutely deciding to ignore that awful, unnatural symphony. They, like all Flames tended to ignore all **non-Actives** anyway. But there was a difference to flittering in and out, not recognizing their presence any more than a plant. And to willfully parting, gliding around those awful Flames, willing themselves not to touch, or be felt in turn.

It felt horrible. And the proud Sunny-Rain bristled at the indignanty!

"Clear the way!" The droid yelled, making the rest of the droid-congregate known.

The two Jedi quickly dispatched the battle droids. Sunny-Rain, and Rainy-Lightning-Sky lashing, with each strike, eash parry of a lightsaber.

Qui-Gon faced the Queen. "Your Highness, I am Qui-Gon Jinn and my companion is Obi-Wan Kenobi. We are Jedi Knights as well as ambassadors for the supreme chancellor."

"Your negotiations seemed to have failed, Ambassadors." Sio Bibble observed. His colorless Flames flittering unease, but steadily in-place, they would not falter. _Get away!_

Yellow-Blue gave a short, almost malicious playful rush against the Governor's Flames. _Make me!_

"The negotiations never took place." Qui-Gon said, eyes directed at the Queen.

Even as his yellow-blue sung with indifference, as it pressed against the colorless Flame, threateningly. _Don't get in the way. _

"Your Highness, we must make contact with the Republic."

"We can't," Captain Panaka explained, stepping forward. His stiff, yellow flames pulsing in unease. "They've knocked out all our communications."

An alarm sounded.

"Do you have transports?" Qui-Gon asked, looking around.

The Captain nodded. "In the main hanger, this way."

"The Queen's personal transport," Panaka whispered to the Jedi Master, as they entered the hanger.

"That will do." Qui-Gon nodded. In the distance, alarm sirens wailed. "Your Highness. Under the circumstances, I suggest you come to Coruscant with us."

The Queen shook her head. "Thank you, Ambassador, but my place is here with my people."

_Never! My **territory**! **Mine**!_ It raged, distastefully. All the while trying to avoid the Sunny-Rain, and sometimes burning strands that drifted too close (not Scorching), making its presense known and clear.

"I don't think so," Qui-Gon responded, locking eyes. "The Trade Federation has other plans. They will kill you if you stay."

_**Unclean**! **Infidel**! You'll listen to US._ The Flames threatened, as they flared. It's **Will** growing higher.

Sio Bibble pushed to the Queen's side. "They wouldn't dare!"

**Never! Never!** The Governor's colorless Flames snarled. Sharpening, deepening, until they were almost Colored. Even as they thrashed with panic, and anger. Not quite rage, that was a **Colored** Flames emotion, but the beginning was there.

"They need her to sign a treaty to make this invasion of theirs legal!" Captain Panaka pointed out. "They can't afford to kill her!"

The Queen looked from face to face, traces of uncertainty flashing in her eyes. Her colorless fire twisting, thrashing at nothing in agitation.

"The situation is not what it seems." Qui-Gon pressed. "There is something else going on, Your Highness. There is no logic to the Federation's actions. My instincts tell me they will destroy you."

_You will come with us._ The Sunny-Rain declared. Pressing, and insistent. Eager to dominate, to subjugate. To express its **Will** over this lessor, **Will-less**, Flame.

**Scorching.**

The colorless Flame screeched in alarm. As it tried to fight, to resist the **Will** of this dreadful **Sun**. Only to quickly bend, cracking at the attention. Fizzling, with the burns of Scorching.

After all, no colorless Fire could resist Colored Flames. Otherwise they would be Colored themselves, and the point moot.

It was also a good thing, to the Sunny-Rain. That Flames could feel, and interact with Flames. But it wasn't quite sight either. So, the **Sky** could barely sense what it's **Rain** was doing, not without **Harmony**. Certainly not enough to make a judgement either way.

A shadow of alarm crossed Sio Bibble's face, as the Jedi talked. "Your Highness," he talked slowly. "Perhaps you should reconsider. Our only hope is for the Senate to take our side on this matter. Senator Palpatine will need your help."

_Please, save yourself._ The almost colored, colorless Flames pleaded to a certain handmaiden's Flames. Trying to take refuge in their depth, as if the Multi-Fire was **Sky**, and not the mix that it was. Even as he looked at the Queen, with pleading eyes.. "Be safe, be well. I fear for you."

"Getting passed their blockade is impossible, Your Highness- even if we were to get off the planet! An escape attempt is too dangerous-"

"Your Highness, I will stay here, and do what I can," Sio Bibble interrupted, shaking his head at Panaka. "They will have to retain the Council of Governors in order to maintain some semblance of order. But you must leave-"

_I will stay. I will protect what is yours, My **not-Sky**._

Queen Amidala brought up her hand sharply to silence the debate. Turning from her governor and head of security and the Jedi, she looked towards her handmaidens, gathered around her. "Either choice presents great risk to all of us..." She said softly, looking from face to face.

_What should I do? My **not-Sky**._ The colorless Flames of the Queen whispered into the multi-colored Flames.

Qui-Gon watched the exchange, puzzled. what was the Queen seeking?

The handmaidens glanced at one another. Finally, Padme spoke. "We are brave, Your Highness."

_Fine! I'll protect My **Territory** from **Far**!_

"If you are to leave, Your Highness, it must be now." Qui-Gon urged.

_Be quick about it!_ The Sunny Flames snapped.

Queen Amidala straightened, with a nodd. "So be it. I will plead our case before the Senate." She glanced at Bibble. "Be careful, Governor."

_Be well, Close-One._ The multi-Flames whispered, to the Governors.

OOO

"We should abort!" The pilot yelled, as the ship was rocketed by explosions. "Our shields won't take much more of this!"

"Do you have a Cloaking Device?" Jinn asked.

"This is not a warship!" Panaka snapped. "We have no weapons, were a nonviolent people! Which was why the Trade Federation was brave enough to attack us in the first place!"

"No weapons." Qui-Gon breathed._ Are you okay, My **Sky**. My lovely **Sky**, I fear._

And Obi-Wan felt Jinn's gaze. _We will be fine, My **Rain**. This storm will pass roughly._

"Sending a repair crew."


	3. Why Not?: Chapter 1

Why Not?

KHR

Nana/Harry

Why: Lemitsu is obviously not enjoying his family.

Summary: Harry's family is known for metamorphmagus. Let's say his values have been completely shredded, if he ever truly learned them, and therefore has no problem stealing identities. Then, we have the perfect family, just minus the father, the Swada's.

OOO

It all started with a simple experiement.

For one, Harry was done with England.

He did regret leaving Luna and Fred alone though. Luna deserved so much better than a fickle friend. Fred had already lost so much.

Still, he was all but determined to explore the world. First, was a trip to Egypt, were he made-up with the Goblins, by helping Bill with some tombs.

Then, was Rome, where he visited the Coliseum, the ruins of Athens. Even a few tourist cites that definitely aren't available in the muggle world.

Hong-Kong, China. Where he saw the Great Wall, and Terracotta armies.

Bermuda Triangle was an adventure. Almost felt like his end-of-the-year adventures, only longer, and better. So much better, when there wasn't another person at risk. Or chance of his friends turning against him, at the first sign of dark magic.

Each place, seems to settle a part of him that had felt restless. The part of him that loved the excitement, the adventure. Without the horrible feeling that came from fighting an enemy with a grudge.

Around that time, Harry had started to really experiment with his magic. He knew, from Tonks, that metamorphmagus was a family trait. And ever since Athens, knew he could replicate the talent, to some extent.

It was fun, having a different hair style/color everyday. Then, turning his skin paler, or tanner. The day his skin was neon-green, was interesting. Non-human species were fun, but then he had to change everytime he left magic areas (which had been chaotic when he forgot, and scared some muggle to death). In any case, he was really getting the hang of it, even if it made him somewhat clumsy (he tried to stay the same size, but it was hard sometimes). Or seeing someone on tv., with an interesting jawline, and thinking 'I'll try that, today'.

He started copying other people, more and more obviously. Shapeshifting into a random person, and talking to their friends and family. Challenge escalation, to make it fun, and all.

So, it was an ordinary day, when Harry visited Naminori. Having previously visited Tokyo, then throwing a dart at the map, that landed on the unassuming town.

Hearing everyone gossip about some poor woman named Nana, and her son, Tsuna. Horrible names. Speculations about her sanity, and son's mental disability. If he read between the lines right, the son a severe bullying problem, that the adults were deliberately ignoring. Honestly, the whole thing sounded way too much like Dursley-esc for Harry to be comfortable with. The family of two definitely didn't deserve the criticism.

So Harry decided to do something nice. Of sorts.

As in, sneak into the house, to find Mr. Sawada's picture. Before knocking on the door, and asking Nana to a romantic dinner in her husband's skin.

So, nice was probably not the best word. One might even say it was immoral. But hey, it wasn't like anyone had ever taught him regular ethics. Gryffindor morals didn't touch shapeshifting, and Harry had firmly abandoned the House-System, anyway.

From what he understood, Nana was mostly a delusional housewife, waiting for her husbands return. Just barely capable of taking care of her son, and even that was steadily declining. If she did notice-well, that was what Obliviate was for.

He was right on the first part. Nana was overjoyed to see her husband again, and not at all suspicious. She never asked for his cover-story.

Tsuna, on the other hand, was alot more alarmed. That quickly faded, as he started to realize Harry was no danger to him or his Mother.

Harry only meant to stay a few days. Then weeks. Months.

Before he knew it, a year had passed. And Harry had no intention of leaving.

Oh, well. Harry wasn't a good person. So what if he wanted to be selfish? He had given everything, once, for people who never cared. If he now, wanted to take...

Besides, it wasn't like Lemitsu was ever coming back. So, if he wanted to take over the man's long abandoned homelife... why not?

"Is something the matter, honey?" Nana asked, after his turning woke her up, at night. Her brown eyes wide with love and concern.

And Harry just smiled. Because, even if the method was unethical, this was everything he wanted, (if not quite), a family.

"Perfect, now that I'm with you." He whispered, wrapping his arms around her, in a tight hug.

Nana giggled. That love-struck look in her eyes, as she leaned into the affectionate half-embrace.

Nana, with her unending love. A better wife, and love then Ginny ever was. A better, greater, more supporting Mother, and friend than even Molly or Hermione. She showered him in affection and kindness and love. That he had always been denied, that he always wanted, so desperately. Nana, who was so lonely, and kind, and only wanted love in return. Harry could relate to that, had wanted something so similar once (always). He loved his Sweet wife, more than he ever loved another woman, ditzy-ness and all.

Tsu-kun was a wonderful son. Gentle, and kind, and understanding. They were both clumsy, and that was something the neighbors (and who did want the cover-story) used to prove they were related. Abit of a scaredy-cat, and a wimp, but he was so little. And it was nice to protect someone you loved, even when they didn't need it. So what if he wasn't the best student, that was what parents were for. They had a great time, the three of them sitting down, and puzzling over Tsu-kuns workbook and homework. He did have to have a... discussion with a few teachers, about the appropriate way to treat a student. That always saw Him, and not the idea of what he should be, like Hermione, Ginny, or Ron. (And there was something deeply wrong with that, that all his friendships came from people that never really knew him, and didn't want to, to enamored with the idea of the perfect hero).

When he found a grade-card on the fridge, with 100%'s all the way down the column. Well, he had never been prouder.

The two Sawada's were both broken. With something twisted, and empty, inside. But, so was he, and maybe they could be that twisted, and empty, and broken, together. They could be happy together, and had been.

~Maybe Harry could heal. He missed-missed the orange-yellow fire, even if he had never seen the colors for himself. Never knew the fire of his soul, or its power. Had hated the way the orange had cracked, and withered. Struggling to hold up against the endless tides of loss/betrayal/mine-not-yours. The way no one seemed to care. That he was hurting, that he was breaking inside. And whenever someone saw the cracks, his pain underneath, the hid and pretended it didn't exist. The double standards. That he had to be good, and just, and perfect, forgiving and everything Light and righteous. No matter what anyone said, or did. Including murder attempts (that he was somehow to blame for-never mind that he was twelve/fourteen/sixteen, and had never met them in his life). The expectations. He just HAD to be the best, at everything. And that included miscellaneous card-games, and arcane knowledge no one ever heard of. Because he was the BLOODY. CHOSEN. ONE. Augh! The sheeplie that were also so fickle, so stupid, and mundane. Honestly, he'd felt like public property, at times. Tossed around, and thrown about, by whatever person claimed to have his best interests (and some that didn't). Always, unquestionably, at whoever's beck and call-because what else was a hero to do but help people? Never mind his personal life. Nothing was his-not his clothes, his time, or even his Life. No one seemed to care how petty and selfish they sounded. Or even if they were polite. The controlling, stalker-ish behavior of the Order, and the Ministry. That everyone seemed to think he'd just accept laying down (not in a million years. Ever.). The negligent/abuse of his three sets of guardians (because apparently, just because he'd fought a battle didn't make you an adult, so he needed Guardians for that last year, before his OWL/NEWT's. Who apparently, despite feeling the could take care of the Chosen-One REALLY shouldn't, when he was such a popular target).

The caging, the controlling. That 'for your own good, Harry'. Out of some misguided sense of protection, and later fear. So many rules, and locks. Until he couldn't breath, or speak. Just feel that too-small, too-close, don't-order-me. GET-AWAY, I-HATE-YOU. And collapsing, out of sheer anger, and the beginnings of claustrophobia. He hadn't even noticed, when orange became purple. When sad-yellow gave way to raging-red. When orange became purple. When kindness and compassion became MINE-MINE-MINE, and DON'T-YOU-DARE-TAKE-IT!~

"How do you feel about a world vacation?" Harry asked, impulsively.

He couldn't stay. Not in this quiet, small town. The purple pulsed, and raged, restless at the thought of sticking in one place, like this. While also refusing to leave the two it claimed as HIS. His lovely not-wife, and brave Tsu-kun.

He needn't have worried.

Because Nana (beautiful, lovely woman that she was, that he so adored) just smiled. "That sounds lovely, dear. But what will we do with Tsu-kun?"

"He can come with us! After all, it wouldn't be much of a family vacation, without our son." Harry reasoned, excitedly.

Where would they go first? Could he get away with showing her magic districts, as well, or just stick to normal sights? He had a feeling he could, given Nana's casual acceptance of most things. Though he would have to explain to Tsu-kun, who would eventually ask questions.

Later, he would think about Tsuna's education. It wasn't like Naminori Elementary had that good of an education, several teachers should have been fired long ago for incompetence. Honestly, Harry could teach the class better, and he was just using their text-books. Home schooling would be an improvement, and maybe Harry could hire some private-tutors (who wouldn't ask questions). Maybe claim Tsuna was his Squib son, while he was at it, after a trip to the Goblins for an adoption, of course. So the statement couldn't be legally contested.


	4. Gene Drabbles

**KHR + Ghost Hunter Starts**

**River**

**Summary: Gene awakens Flames in a river.**

He woke up surrounded by water.

It was cold. Freezing.

Dark. Wet.

Heavy. The water weighing him down.

The pain. Which receded to adrenaline, the instant he realized where he was. Drowning.

Trying to swim. To get to the surface. Panicking as the waves knocked him back. And realized just how many bones were dead-weight. Under, and downstream. The current, too strong, too fast.

He didn't want to die.

Who did? But he didn't-couldn't leave Noll. Didn't want to leave his parents. They had deserved better than him and Noll. Didn't want to leave Lin, to take care of Noll, all by himself. Only to inevitably fail, because Lin wasn't as good a babysitter as a guard...

He had never fell in love. Never dated. There was never enough time. Never the right girl.

Had never learned Chinese. Had never climbed a Mountain.

He wanted to LIVE.

Who would take care of Noll? Make sure he didn't forget to eat, or overwork himself. Who would protect his twin? Make sure he didn't destroy himself, with his power. WHO'D CALM PEOPLE DOWN, WHEN NOLL INEVITABLY STUCK HIS FOOT IN HIS MOUTH? When Noll's lack of people skills and impatience lapsed into insulting.

He wanted to work on another case.

He wanted a first date. A girlfriend.

To laugh with friends, again.

To help Noll dodge his fangirls.

He couldn't die. Not like this. In the middle of nowhere. Not ever.

Water poured into his lungs. He couldn't hold his breath, any longer.

He had to live. To escape. To swim ashore. Possibly fight, whatever caused him to end up here.

Deep inside, a fire burned.

It resonated with the desire to LIVE. To get out of here, or DIE trying.

Something alien, and strange. Yet, so familiar. And he couldn't help but grab onto the feeling, With both hands.

**Seal**

**Summary: The accident is faked. Gene is captured by Esrano and Sealed.**

Cold.

Everything was cold. Freezing.

Gene was shaking. Shivering. The cold lingering through every inch.

Through the fog of his head. That made it so hard to think. Hard to remember. Hard to breath. Because the fog HURT in a way he never imagined. Like there was something split open, inside him.

Something that wasn't quite physical. Something emotional, instinctual. That had been broken, all the same. And now oozed.

They had taken away the fire. Had set the fire free, but then thought it was too much. So they took it away...

Only they couldn't. The fire was still there. A warmth in his chest. So natural, and needed, that no explanation had to be given. It just was (and wouldn't that drive Noll crazy). It was in smiles, on a good day. Because everyone was happy, and he couldn't help but care. In the kind, considerate way he acted with clients. It was the way he calmed Noll down with just a few words. The way he was so easily, so happy. And the way his smiles were so fake, on a bad day. Or lied, when the truth was so much less believable, and they'd fix it in a moment. The way he Raged when Noll was hurt, sweeping everything away like the tide, and scorching for good measure.

It was happiness and anger. It was care, and protectiveness. It was how he smiled, and laughed. How he responded to danger, fought and how he protected.

No one could take it away. Not anymore than the sun could stop orbiting the planets, or the moon could turn to cabbage.

They tried. They could block it. It couldn't be fully blocked, though.

There would always be a tiny bit of fire. Of embers, in his heart. Cut off from the rest. Like a gaping hole, broken and bleeding. Yet Gene couldn't help but focus on the feeling, love it, for the traces of warmth, it brought. Injured, and bleeding, because there really was only one fire. And it was like cutting off a limb to keep it in two. Without anesthesia. Only so, so much worse. Because it could never be fully separated. Because it wasn't physical, which could be ignored. But mental, and so, so deep. Yet it tried, so, so much, to keep him going.

Ordinarily, he would have tried to escape. But he couldn't bring himself to move, without someone making him. No Will.

What was the use?

How long had it been since he saw the world in colors?

Noll was calling him. Looking for him, and using their bond as a focus.

He could feel Noll's worry. Feel the fire that burned for him. That flared with worry, and pulsed with rage. That was so Noll.

Not him. Not the purple-blue-yellow. But the feeling made everything a little more bearable.

The possessive purple, that didn't want to admit it cared, even as it Raged on his behalf. The raging red, that swirled in a frenzy of fury, and love, and hate, and so, so many emotions. That was buried beneath the more collected electric green, which now crackled threateningly.

He was begging. He could feel it in Noll's growing worry and fear. He couldn't help it-no Will to hide the pain, even for Noll's sake. And it hurt so, so much.

-What can I do?- Noll asked.

Bring the Fire back. Please. It hurts, so much.

-What fire?-

He remembered the fire. Could never forget the moment. It felt like an eternity. The purple, mist-like fire. That hid behind the others, distorting their flames ever so slightly. The tranquil blue, that soothed. That made everything seem so simple, so easy. The yellow that twisted, and twirled, and glowed like the sun. Joyous, and energetic. That brought a fire to his step. A rage to his heart. A lie to his tongue.

Like the mist, after a rain. Early in the mourning, with the sun starting to shine. Everything seems so simple then, because it's the beginning, and you have the whole day ahead of you.

It had only been a few seconds, But the colors, the feelings were engraved on his mind. The way everything seemed brighter. Clearer, as the world seemed so simple, so vibrant. He would escape, return to Noll, or DIE trying. The flames, which were both him, and not. The rightfulness, the naturalness, of the fire, as they danced across his skin. How easily he had used them. Nothing like Noll's chi. They came to his call, an instant, and that was that. It was instinct, to weave the purple into deceptive monsters, and flowers. That fooled even reality, into believing they were real. Instinct, to slow all the criminals in ways that caused them to trip, or allowed him to dodge. Instinct, for yellow to flare, blinding the room. Purple. Yellow. Blue.

The minute the fire broke free, he knew nothing would ever be the same again.

They took the fire away.

There had been a conversation. He hadn't been paying too much attention then, lost in the feeling of Flames. Then, following, lost in the feelings of loss, and pain. Even now, he couldn't concentrate on their words. Something about the dangers of keeping a Flame-Active, and suicide rates? Hehe. How were the two connected?

The world had gone cold, and colorless. Something inside him had broken, and twisted. That even now, was crying out. How his thoughts had warped. Had slowed, becoming heavy, and simple. His feeling distorting, warped. Most emotions dulling to nothing... But this heady, desperate need. Please.

-Gene...-

Oh. He was transmitting that to Noll. Oh well.

Please Noll. Please.

There was nothing Noll could do. But Gene didn't care. He wanted the comfort. Wanted the purple-yellow-blue to slip back into his heart.

He didn't care what happened. Couldn't. He just wanted the fire back. The warmth in his soul. The pain to stop, and cold to leave. Please.

Even now, the small embers that were left, burned. Trying to burn with rage. Trying to greet Noll's fire. Trying to protect itself, with illusions, and tranquility, and the scorching of the sun. Trying, and failing, because there just wasn't enough left.

He couldn't live like this. Wouldn't. What was left of his fire raged against the thought. Against giving up...

But it was so. So. Hard to try.

OOO

Reborn looked into the eyes of the captured civilian.

The young Flames of a newly Flame-Active. Hidden, and blurred by the Seal. He could almost be mistaken for a civilian. But Reborn was no ordinary Sun. And he knew it was nothing compared to Tsuna's Seal.

He couldn't take the Seal off here. The kid was dead weight.

"Follow me, if you want to live." Reborn asked/ordered. His Flames pulsing in a way that made the meaning unmistakable.

Come with me, if you want your Flames back.

The kid followed.

Tsuna would like him.

ooo

Gene was a good student.

Just as difficult as Dino and Tsuna. Just as caring. Had twice the sense, when it came to second chances, but that was natural. Not everyone was as willing to forgive as Dame-Tsuna.

Self-preservation was worse than either. Worse than Reborn cared for, in a possible successor.

It might have been the Seal. Any Flame-Active would rather die than have their Flames Sealed... Come to think of it, could that be a reason Tsuna was so friendly to people who tried to kill him, but not Iemitsu or Timiteo?

Still, Gene never complained about spartan training, or chaos. No matter what he did, or how callous, strange or cruel. Gene always had this thankful, long suffering smile..

Reborns hunch was right.

He looked on, smugly, as Tsuna fussed over Gene.

"Are you warm enough?" Tsuna asked, fiddling with the jackets. So many, many, layers of clothes. All buttoned, or zipped. So many layers, Reborn was getting warm, just watching them. Then giving Gene a big hug, before going to the mittens and gloves.

"Dame-Tsuna, stop. Before my new student is too weighed down to move."

Or a heat-stroke. But Reborn had a feeling his old student wouldn't accept that as a possibility. Despite the very real risk that could happen, given the number of warm clothes indoors. Even in winter, Italy wasn't that cold.

"I'm just helping my new little brother get comfortable." Tsuna stated, with a glare. A look that was a little too offended for just a nickname, and light reproach...

...And Tsuna was reading minds again.

"Hyper Intuition isn't mind reading, Reborn." Tsuna stated, with a huff. Concentrating on getting three mittens, and a couple gloves, on Gene's hands, at the same time. It would be noticeably difficult, if Tsuna didn't get the next larger size. "You taught me that."

There was only one thing Reborn could say to that. "... Gene is the older one."

"And I have seniority, as your former student." Tsuna continued, not missing a beat. The 'so that makes me the older brother' thought, loud and clear.

"I don't mind." Gene admitted. Pulling the coats close, just to lean into the heat. And into another hug, from Tsuna.

Which was logical. Seals could manifest mentally, in multiple different ways. Loneliness, cold, self-hatred, fear. There was a reason Seals had such high suicide rates.

**Summary: Gene is Chrome.**

**Notes: For those who think Nagi's parents are particularly stupid to do this... well, they are, and that is mostly cannon. This is the name universe where they deliberately denied medical treatment to their daughter. Without thinking of the social, and possible legal implications. For those to think this is an unrealistic depiction of the medical field... Well, it's not like the doctors that treated Nagi in cannon were particularly competent.**

**Courts can order treatment**** for minors and patients not mentally competent. Despite parents, or parents objections, if it's judged in the patient's best interests. It makes for a good story, but not very realistic.**

**Nagi's parents should not have been able to get away with that. The fact that they did... Well, it doesn't inspire faith in the medical or justice system. Either the doctors were incompetent, or they deliberately withheld treatment for some reason (probably for the cost, or they didn't want to transplant that many organs to one person).**

"Memory loss isn't too unexpected..." The doctor started, with plenty of reservations. "This is a traumatic event, that wiped out over half his organs..."

"So what's the problem?" Nagi's mother demanded, impatiently.

"Are you sure this is your daughter?" The doctor asked, once again.

He knew he shouldn't. He should trust the parent's word, but...

"This doesn't look like the minor in the files." The doctor stated. Yes, that was what the bad feeling was, that made him question the parents' truthfulness about whether this was really their child, or not.

"We just wanted to support our child!" The woman yelled, with fake tears. "She- well, wanted to be a he!"

"And we didn't want to deny our daughter the right to choose!" The ex-husband, the father chimed in.

"We really should run some DNA tests." The doctor stated. "Just to be sure."

"I'm not paying for it." The woman said, flatly. "This is our child."

"Well, if you're sure." The doctor hesitantly gave in. "But you really should keep something like that on file."

"Well, we thought that the clinic who did the treatment would add it to the records."

"Yes, that is something anyone would assume. However, in the future, use a more reputable business. Any proper medical establishment who does that kind of work, will make a note of it onfile." That crisis solved, the doctor went on to the next subject. "Now... for Nagi-san's surgery..."

"No."

"But, ma'am, this is life threatening injury. She-He needs multiple organ transplants."

"We'll talk about it."

"And did the previous doctor review the risks of gender change, before their mid-twenties?"

OOO

"Um. Doctor Oliver Davis?" The voice on the phone asked.

"Yes?"

"This is about the body found in the river."

"Yes. When can our family make arrangements?"

"Well, about that. The body found at the scene is not Eugene Davis."

"What?!"

"DNA test hasn't come in, yet. However, we can confirm that the body is not your brother."

"Explain?"

"We've identified the body as a girl named Nagi"

OOO

Locus vines held the group in the air.

"Nagi was never at this hospital." Naru explained. "The police found her body at the river."

"I know. Kufufufu." Murkuro stated, with a creepy smile."The question is, why do you want to find Eugene Davis?"


End file.
